Darken Jade
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Harrry finally snapped! HBP PARINNGS SSHDLV SBRL FWGW HGLL
1. Chapter 1

_ My Darken Jade _

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Everything _

_Your family is suppose to love you_

_His didn't _

_Your family is suppose to protect you _

_His didn't _

_Your family is supposed to teach you love._

_His taught him to hate._

_Your family is suppose to make you feel safe _

_His made him feel fear._

_Your family is supposed to make you trust them._

_His made him distrust everyone._

_Your family is suppose to help you in times of trouble _

_His let him fall_

_Your family is suppose to help built yourself into a great person _

_His created a monster._

**Burn**. He wanted it all to burn; he wanted them to feel all of his pain, all his sorrow, all of his suffering. Sirens in the distance caused him to look towards that direction; frowning slightly he decided it was his time to leave. Though he wanted to watch everything burn, his desire to be alone at the moment out ruled it. So, silent like the wind itself the boy walked away disappearing into the shadows. Up in the sky, the moon and stars watched, laughing as the neighborhood on Privet Drive burned.

She was more then surprised she was awoken by a knock on her bedroom window in the middle of the night, even more surprised when she saw who it was. Beaten, bloody, dirty sitting on the branch of the tree outside her window was Harry Potter, Hermione at first stare, briefly wondering how her friend knew where she lived and how he got up in the tree; before quickly rushing him in, setting him on her bed and getting the first-aid kit. After cleaning and bandaging him the best she could, she gave him a fresh pair of pajamas, tucked him into her bed, made a pallet for herself on the floor and went to sleep, questions forming in her mind. The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were surprised to find Harry sitting in their dining room eating cereal, but welcomed him none the less.

_**He wanted them; he wanted this family but knew he couldn't. he couldn't take them away from her, he loved her dearly she was the only one he trusted, the only one he loved, the only one he had the honor of calling family.**_

"Harry dear, would you like more juice" Mrs. Granger asked, Harry smiled "Yes ma'am" he said, Mrs. Granger squealed. Hermione watched as her mother cooed at her friend saying how she wanted a son as beautiful and polite as him. She had this felling that this boy was no longer the Harry she knew, she couldn't really explain it, it was the air around him, it made her want to do something; what? She didn't know. Harry caught her eye, he stared at her; and for a moment Hermione felt the room and her parents disappear around her as though something engulfed them, but she didn't look away form Harry. Harry smiled at her and a strange glint in his eyes. Brown and green stayed in contact with each until Hermione was shaken by her dad, "Hermione, are you alright? You look pale" he said "I'm fine I just spaced out" she said. Giving her parents a comforting smile here thoughts ran over what just happen. Oh yes she was sure this wasn't the boy he met on the train five years ago, and maybe, just maybe she liked it.

_ MORTAL HELL VIST PRIVET DR_

_July 31, 2006, 12: 16 am, the neighborhood of Privet Dr was set into flames. Authorities don't know who or what started the fire, but are still investigating. Sadly, only one survivor was found, and only two bodies are missing. Petunia Dursely, wife of the deceased Vernon Dursely and mother of the deceased Dudley Dursely, and Harry Potter, nephew of Mr. and Mrs. Dursely and cousin of Dudley. Mrs. Figg, till shaken from the events could not interview with us. _

_See pg 67A for more details. _

After breakfast Hermione and Harry went up to her room, "Hedwig!" Hedwig screeched and flew onto her master's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek "You've been a good girl?" Harry asked stroking her feathers Hedwig cooed, Hermione smiled before sitting on her bed " She missed you a lot" Hedwig nipped at Harry' ear before grooming his hair Harry giggled. Hermione decided that now was the time to ask the question that been buzzing inside her head. "Harry" she said, trying to place the words "What, what happen?" Harry looked at her that same strange glint in his eyes reappeared "I want it" he said softly "Want, what?" Harry then smiled, but this was a different smile. A smile that made her made her wary and frighten.

She felt her heart quicken and she was sure she had forgotten how to breathe. She so desperately wanted to look away from those eyes that seemed to glow; but couldn't as though he wouldn't let her. Then in a voice as soft as whisper he answered.

"_Everything"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did you're welcome.**

_

* * *

_

**Darken Jade**

Blue eyes read the letter, a mischievous smile slowly spreading on his lips "I think" he said to his twin, "Its time we went back to school". His twin smiled; in the background Hedwig hooted feeling very sorry for Hogwarts.

_September 1, 2006_

Hermione made her way through the narrow halls of the train, hopeing to find Harry. The boy had ran off saying he was going to look for is 'dragon' what ever that meant, Hermione learned that it was best not to question Harry when he was in 'psycho mode' as she called it. Opening one of the compartment doors; she ducked as a flying quill came herding toward her "Oops to much juice" a familiar voice said, sighing she picked herself off the floor and dusted off her skirt.

"Hello Fred, hello George" she said in a bored tone "Hermione wonderful to see you again" George said, "Skip the intros, have you seen Harry any where?" she asked "Yeah, he came in here mumbling something about his dragon" Fred said, she thanked them before continuing her search, praying for the poor soul got in Harry's way.

**His dragon was near, he cold feel it. As though its soul was entwined with his, beating inside him, he wanted his dragon, to feel safe, desired.**

"Potter". Harry blinked out of his trance and looked around, he was standing in the middle of a compartment door; sitting and staring at him were Draco, Pansy and Balise."Potter, what do you want? Come to finally bow down to your better half" Draco said, Pansy giggled before wrapping her arms around Draco's and laying her head on his shoulder. Harry growled darkly.

**She is touching him! Tainting my Dragon! That bitch! His mine! Dragon is mine! She must die! She must burn! Burn into an eternal hell!**

Harry suddenly smiled, it was that same smile that frightened Hermione, and the same smile Vernon last saw before Privet Dr was burned to the ground.

"Mine" Harry said in an almost gentle voice. "What are you going on about Potter" Pansy sneered, "My Dragon, you can't have him" Harry continued as though he didn't hear her, "You must burn for tainting him. Burn, burn, burn, BURN!" Pansy suddenly screamed as her arm caught on fire; she leaped out of her seat and started flinging it around trying to put out the flame that seemed to grow the more she moved around, "HELP ME" she screamed. Draco and Blaise to shock to move watched in horror as Pansy 'whole body was engulfed in flames.

Harry's smile widen as he watched, eyes twinkling with pleasure and glee, he stepped aside as the flaming body came herding towards the door. Once the body left Harry briefly enjoyed the screams coming from hall, before turning his attention to Draco, said person stiffen. Harry walked towards him and Blaise noted that the boy's feet didn't make a sound. Draco's throat became dry as the boy drew closer, he wanted to speak tell the boy to stop but nothing came out, and for a moment he realized how truly scared he was of Potter.

A surprisingly warm had came in contact with his cheek, Draco held his breathe and waited, for the fire he was sure to come; but instead of burning and unimaginable pain coursing through his body he felt warm fingers trace is lips, eyes, nose, eyebrows everything.

**His dragon was so beautiful. So soft and delicate, and he was all his and no one else.**

* * *

**All done Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darken Jade **

Draco looked at the surprisingly small boy curled up in his lap, a flush stained the sleeping boy's cheeks, long thick soft-looking lashes framed his face; his mouth was slightly parted lips moist and red. Soft cooing sounds almost like an infant were coming out. It was hard to believe that five minutes ago this boy caused such horrors with such an innocent picture. Blaise watched as Draco hesitantly reached out a head placed it gently on the sleeping boy's head and slowly started running his fingers through it.

Draco didn't know why he was doing this or why he wasn't terrified, maybe it was the way looked; that made Draco want to pet him, spoil him …. like a kitten. A low rumbling cutting the silence caused the boy's to jump and look around for the source. "Is he purring?!" Blaise asked in disbelief. Draco bent his head low to hear and sure enough the boy was purring.

Ron closed the door and continued walking "Where is that git" he thought, 'It's been two hours and still no sign of Hermione or Harry!' "Ron?" Ron stopped and looked over his shoulder "Hey Hermione" he said his dark mood brighten a little at seeing the girl he had a crush on; Hermione hugged him half-heartily.

"How was your summer, did you enjoy you're trip to Rome?" she asked. "Yeah, though mom was pretty upset that Percy didn't go" Ron didn't look disappointed that his older brother didn't come "Have you seen the git? "Ron then asked Hermione knew will who Ron was talking about. "You mean Harry?" she said Ron nodded "Dumbledore and the order been in a fit since the incident at Privet Dr. and the bastard disappeared so no one knows where he is or even if he alive" Hermione sighed as the red-headed ranted.

"Ron not so loud, some one may here, and Harry is fine I was just going back to the compartment" she said before walking off not caring of the boy heard her or not.

Ron in fact did hear her and followed her, down the halls they went. "Did it get colder in here?" he asked as they went deeper in the train "No" Ron shivered. Finally they came to a closed door and Ron felt his inside turn into knots and his skin paled. Hermione knew that the spell placed on the door was affecting Ron; it was made to keep those unwelcome out unless invited in. Hermione open the door and she heard him gasp "WHAT THE HELL!?" Emerald eyes open.

Draco looked at Ron and sneered "Great the weasel" he thought; the last thing he needed. "I brought his robes" Hermione said ignoring the dumbfounded red-head behind her "What the hell is going on?!" Ron said moments later "What is he doing on you're lap", "Can't you tell or is your brain to small to comprehend" Draco said.

Ron ears turned pink, "Shut up ferret" he said Draco just smirked knowing it will anger the boy more; sure enough Ron took out his wand and made a move towards him "Ronald!" Draco didn't move a bit, he wasn't sure how but he knew that Ron wouldn't hurt him…couldn't hurt him. Ron raised his wand and then…. nothing.

Emerald eyes stared into baby blue, Harry tilted his head to the side slowly frowning slightly "Go away" he said, suddenly in a one two three motion Ron's frozen body flung into the hall his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack; the door slide shut and a click was heard.

Silence was the only thing that filled the room. "Guess I'm not going any where" Hermione said minutes later before sitting next to Blaise "What's going on?" he asked, Harry who had grabbed his school robes and was changing looked at him innocently "Huh?" he said "Just now you made a boy fly out of here with just two words!" Harry giggled at the boy's exclaim before finish changing. Once done he went back to Draco's lap. Hermione waited patiently, she knew once Harry was ready he tell them.

****************

_I'm going to tell you a story about a woman named Magic._

_Magic lived a long time, during the dinosaur age. She was beautiful never ageing and very powerful. One day her father and creator; the great being spoke to her. He said "I will create two worlds, one were man will walk the earth and the other where man will do unimaginable things. I want you to watch over that world, protect man and guide him". So with Magic's help the great being created the two worlds, and she taught the man of the second world all here secrets. She called him Merlin the first wizard._

_The two worlds grew, as did the number of people. The great being then decided that the two world's people should join. Magic weary for her children; declined, but after much persuasion from Merlin she allowed it._

_For years the two worlds lived in peace. Then as mortal man was describing new lands a dark revolution started to rise. Mortal man started to fear the wizards and witches and saw fit to rid themselves of them. Mortal man hunted down wizards, witches or any magical creature and executed them. Magic angered at the mortal man; sent down thunderstorms earthquakes and fire. The great being allowed it. Afterwards Magic took back her remaining children; no one saw them for another hundred years._

_Then one day out of the blue two wizards and two witches appeared in the mortal world. Disguised as mortals themselves, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff built a school. Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry became the new dawn for the magical world_

_One night Magic decided she wanted an heir_

_ **************************_

The train stopped "We're here!" Harry announced cheerfully. The door slides open "Time to go!" 'Wait! What about the heir" Draco asked, Harry who was half way out the door stopped. His eyes glowed and a mischievous smiled graced his lips.

Draco, Blaise and Hermione felt themselves nearly tremble as a spark of something they couldn't trance touch their core and then they knew.

Somewhere in Hogwarts castle obsidian black eyes snapped open.

* * *

**There you go.**

**Review Please!**

**Bye-bye! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade **

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts" and that's all Harry heard before he tuned out Albus, and tried to find something to perk his interest. His eyes landed on Draco who seem deep in thought, turning his head he looked at the head table, he nearly purred at the sight of his panther, he then scanned the rest of the teachers; growling when he saw Dolores. Apparently the ministry saw fit to reassign the women as the new DADA teacher. Hermione hearing the growl and knowing who caused it forced the boy's attention on her. She didn't need the hall blowing up.

After saying a few more words Albus sat down and the feast began. Harry, who had calmed down but still in a dark mood, was now eating the food Hermione plied on his plate; well more like nibbled well aware of the eyes on him. At the head table Severus watched the boy-who-just-won't-die; the boy looked no different from last year. Same unruly black hair, large emerald eyes hidden behind large frames, so why did just the sight of the boy make him so uneasy, it could have been the dream he had a few hour ago. What ever the reason Severus didn't like it.

While he ate Harry noted that many of the students and teachers were stealing glances at him. Harry smirked, they must have found out about the fire. His dark moods brighten a bit. After the feast and Albus last words Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear before they headed out to their dorms. Not as soon as he took a step out the hall. Minerva stooped him saying that the headmaster wanted to see him; kissing Hermione in the cheek he followed his head of house.

--

When he entered the room Harry was engulfed in hugs. "Remus, Molly please let him breathe" Albus said. Harry who was startled by the sudden movements stood frozen by the door, and remained frozen until Remus gave him a gentle push. Harry shook his head before taking a seat in the red cushion chair that was in the middle of the room and in front of Albus. "Lemon drop?" Albus offered, Harry shook his head "Tea?" Harry shook his head again.

"Pumpkin juice then" "Get on with it!" Moody growled getting a scowl form Molly, Harry took in the occupants in the room. To his left were Molly Remus and Moody; to his right were Severus and Minerva. Harry took a deep breath, it wouldn't due for him if he killed someone again; Hermione already scowled him about Pansy and his temper.

"Harry my boy we're all glad you're alright" Albus said

**Suuure you are, after all it wouldn't be good if the hero died in a fire, such a crappy ending really. Not to mention it would get bad reviews.**

Albus open his mouth to continued when the door open and Dolores walked in

**Ewwww! It's the toad. Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!**

"Sorry I'm late" she said in that sweetly voice that made Harry want to rip her throat out, Albus gave a polite smile and waited until Dolores was seated before continuing " We're very sorry about you're family and I assure you who ever did this well pay" Harry gave a small smile and let the man finish.

"Now" Albus then said "Harry I know these may be hard for you, but I need you to tell me if you've seen anything or anyone suspicious during or after the fire" Harry looked around the room, everyone was waiting for his answer. Mentally smirking he decided to be nice this once, looking back at the headmaster he stared to speak "I don't remember much, just screaming and loud explosions" he said voice quivering a bit, inside his head the voice laughed at the sympathize looks he was getting; just because he was being nice didn't mean he was going to tell the truth. Albus nodded.

"Anything else?" Harry shook his head, causing many to sigh. "Thank you" Albus then said. "I think" Dolores spoke up "That Harry here should get counseling" "Counseling?!" Dolores nodded "It's obvious that Mr. Potter is traumatize form the events" Harry hummed a little tune while the others looked at him doubtful.

"I'm sure that if Mr. Potter spoke with a professional, he'd begin to remember things" "I really don't think Harry needs to see a counsel" Molly said "Excuse Mrs. Wesley, but are you by any chance a counselor?" Dolores asked "No but—""Then kindly kept you're mouth" Harry continued to hum his little tune that sounded vaguely familiar to Severus.

"I agree with Molly, Harry doesn't need to be counseled, I think he just need time by himself" Remus said "Mr. Lupin you are not his legal guardian, so kindly keep you're mouth shut" Dolores said coldly. Harry stopped humming and his eyes went cold.

"Albus what do you think?" Minerva asked, everyone turned to look at the headmaster. Albus was silent for a moment deep in thought "I think" he finally said "Harry should take counseling" an uproar began until Albus silence them "It would be good for him" Harry did not look happy, but remain quiet. He knew that if spoke now there would blood, lot and lots of blood.

**A river of blood! No wait, a ocean of blood WHOOO!!**

Harry giggled.

* * *

**It's offical I made Happy a pyschpath. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Darken Jade **

**Chapter 5 **

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great hall for breakfast. "It's funny, you know I don't even remember how I fell" Ron said when they seated; Harry grinned from behind his pumpkin juice.

**Hehehehe**

After receiving the mail Minerva came by handing out their schedules; Hermione noted that they had all classes with Slytherin. "Counseling? What's that all about" Ron said looking at Harry's schedule "Dumbledore wants me to take counseling" Harry said with a shrug "Professor Snape your counselor?!" Harry looked and sure enough there was Snape's name.

**WHOOOO hot kinky monkey sex here we come!! **

Hermione saw the perverted grin on the boy's face and sighed "Poor professor "she though with a shake of her head, suddenly her schedule was snatched out of her hands "Divination? I thought you hated that class" Fred said "Professor Mcgonall said I had to take in order to graduate next year" she said, "We never had to do that "George said "It's a new requirement".

Draco looked at his schedule and glanced at the Gryffindor table "This is his doing isn't it" Blaise said Draco nodded before turning back to his break feast, he feeling eyes on him.

After break feast Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to charm class, Harry humming and occasionally laughing out loud, causing Ron and many students passing by to look at him strangely. "I think Harry the one who bumped his head, not me" Ron whispered to Hermione as they entered the classroom. "Everyone settle down, so we can begin"

(Skipping along, because I'm to lazy to type out how the classes went).

Harry knocked on the door and waited, "Enter"

**Ahhhhhh! It's the toad again! Run run! No wait…….shoot it shoot it!**

"Ah, Harry right on time" Albus said, "Lemon drop" Harry shook his head before looking at Severus. The man sneered at him, Harry just smiled, his eyes glowing for only the man to see; taking in small glee when the man ' s shoulders tensed slightly, before turning his attention back to Albus and Dolores. "Now Harry, I know this may be a shock to you, and before you start protesting I thought it over and I believe Professor Snape would be the best person for this assignment" Harry didn't say a word ……yet. "I had offered to take on the job myself but the headmaster had made some very good points" Dolores said though it was clear she wasn't happy with the choice

**And I care becauseeeee?**

After promising that they wouldn't kill each other the headmaster and Dolores left, leaving Harry and Severus alone. "Sit Potter"

Severus examined the boy before, who sat comfortable in the chair, eyes sparkling in amusement. He knew the boy was lying that night and was determine to find out the truth, "So Mister Potter" "Yes Mister Snape?" Severus sneered "Don't use that tone of voice with me boy" Harry pouted "But I wasn't" he said well it sounded more like a whine to Severus. "That night, you lied to the headmaster" Harry nodded "Yes, I did" the man blinked in surprise. He had expected the boy protest, so he was a little taken back when the boy answered truthfully.

**Panther's dumbfounded expression's is soooooo cute!! **

"Why?" taking the chance, Harry tilted his head in thought "Because I hate him" he then said sounding like a small child.

Severus stood there shocked, _**that **_wasn't what he was expecting. "Professor, can I ask you something "Harry then said Severus felt himself nod "Can you love me?".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just play with them.**

**I rewrote this chapter because it seemed to have confused some readers. so here chapter....what ever. **

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade **

Severus opened his eyes, everything was dark fog swirled around his feet. "Professor?" he looked over his shoulder at Draco who looked confused. "Where are we?" he asked Severus didn't answer, he didn't know he just knew they were not in any danger. A soft shimmer of light caught both their attention, the light grew brighter and brighter until it swallowed them hold.

When they opened their eyes they found themselves in a neatly decorative living room, Draco gasp as he stared at the small boy before them, " Potter?!" it was Harry only he was much smaller, Severus guessed five. The boy was standing in front of a large man who looked at him in disgust. "Professor what's going on?" Draco asked as though the man had the answers, and in a way he did.

"We must be in Potter's memories" he said, " So we were transported into his mind" Draco didn't say anything for a moment then spoke again " How do we get out" " We can't, we have to stay though all the memories shown to us". Draco sighed "Figures" he mumbled before watching the scene before them.

_Five year old Harry Potter hated being alone with his uncle, he didn't like being alone with Aunt Petunia either but it wasn't the same, the man scared him and made him jumpy; though he was sure it had something to do with size. Vernon sneered at the boy who looked so much like his freak of a father expect without the ridiculous glasses. _

_"Don't look at me boy" he said venom lacing with his voice, Harry flinched and bowed his head. "Did you finish cleaning the bathrooms?" "Yes sir" "Good, now go clean Dudely's room and their better not be anything missing when I go check" "Yes uncle Vernon". Blue eyes watched the small body head up stairs._

"_Disgusting freak" he mumbled before going into the living room, he sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. "Ruining my day off" he flipped through the channels cursing the boy, "Ugly freakish eyes". Those impossibly large green eyes, that always seem that their looking right into his soul and it always made him shiver, "Just proves what a freak he is". _

The a bright light and the scene changed, this time they were in the Harry's cupboard, the little boy was asleep, curled up with a black and white old panda bear.

_Harry was awaken by the slamming of the front door and loud footsteps. Suddenly his door was flung and a large meaty hand grabbed him "You" his uncle growled shaking the boy like a rag doll "YOU COST ME A DEAL YOU LITTLE MONSTER" a soft grunt escaped the tiny child's mouth as his body was thrown on the floor. _

_Vernon raised his fist, planning on giving the boy a good beating, but it didn't move. Large frighten green eyes stared up at him, eyes that seemed to glow. Vernon shivered before glaring at the boy. "Those damn eyes". Harry stayed on the floor watching his uncle nervously; he debated weather or not he should run._

_The decision was taken out off his hand when Vernon lifted him up by the scarf of his shirt and carried him to the kitchen, he didn't struggle knowing it will only make things worst; the large man throw the child down on the hard cold kitchen floor before going over to the cabinet under the sink._

_ After going though the items and mumbling to himself that sounded like "Evil eyes" and "I'll fix it" to Harry, Vernon emerged with a jug of bleach. Harry now more nervous then before started to move away " No you don't" Vernon grabbed the boy by the arm and forced him to lay on his back, one large knee placed firmly on the small boy's torso._

_Vernon twisted the cap open, "Stop moving boy!" a slap to the face caused Harry's body to still. Vernon then grabbed the boy's face with one hand making Harry look at him, the jug of bleach in the other hand hovering. With a nasty grin, Vernon poured the liquid._

_Privet Dr. was awaken that night by inhuman screams._

Draco was shocked to say the least; never had he thought some one could do that to their own child. The scene changed again this time they were in a hospital

_That morning, little Harry woke up to darkness, beeping sounds, and sobbing. "I'm so sorry Harry" "Auntie?" a gasp, then silence. For a moment Harry thought he imagined it, but then he felt a warm hand slide into his, "I'm here Harry" came the voice of his auntie "Where are we and why is everything so dark?" another sob and Harry quickly found himself in a warm; unfamiliar to him, embrace. _

The next scene was two years later, Harry entered the house, his body full of cuts and bruises.

_Harry adjusted the now broken glasses on his face, he winced at the rush of pain that flowed though his side; sure that his rib were broken. He never knew a seven year old could be so strong, but then again this was Dudley he was talking about. _

_"Oh! Harry" his aunt gasped when the boy walked into the living room, "I'm okay" the boy mumbled as his aunt rushed him to the bathroom. "You look like you were attacked by a gorilla" Petunia said taking out the first- aid kit. Harry smiled a little at the remark, before wincing when the alcohol was applied. Twenty minutes later, Harry was patched up and a little better "There all done" Petunia announced. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!?" both Harry and Petunia jumped a the voice before they both looked wide eyed at the purple faced man standing at the door "Get away form her you freak" Harry quickly scrambled off the toilet sit "To you're cupboard I'll deal with you later" Harry looked at his aunt who nodded for him to go, he then hurried past his uncle to his cupboard. _

The two watched as Vernon came downstairs, swung open the door top Harry's cupboard grabbed the small boy and beat him, calling him 'Freak', 'Useless', 'Dumb animal', as they watched they noticed Harry never cried.

_An hour later a bleeding Harry laid in the torn matters, his door open and he flinched "Harry" a soft caress of his hair made him look up, his eyes landed on the red mark on the women's cheek "He hit you" came the soft voice "It didn't hurt" 'I'm sorry". "Oh Harry it not you're fault" Harry leaned in to the hug his aunt gathered him in, his mind vowing to never see his aunt hurt ever again. _

The next scene, they were outside. It was winter, snow covered the ground... and a small shivering body huddled under a window.

_It was cold, that's all his mind could process. The blanket his aunt had snuck for him did little to nothing at protecting him form the winter winds; he wrapped the blanket tighter around him, his teeth chattering blue lips trembling. Tears threaten to fall but none ever came, he suspected that they were frozen._

_Booming laughter caused Harry to look up where at the window he was sitting under, he sighed._

_He hated when Aunt Marge came to visit for Christmas_

They were at Hogwarts now, it was Harry's first year, he was watching Draco who sat a few seat in front of him.

_When Harry had first seen the blonde at Diagon Alley, he felt both relief and fascination at the boy. Relief because now he wasn't a freak, like his uncle told him and fascination because he never seen a wizard his age this close up. When he met the boy again; he had already made a new friend and against he better judgment (and desire to keep his new friend) rejected the boy's friendship._

_Now at Hogwarts he watched the blonde haired named Draco Malfoy, with fascination, and admiration, a funny feeling crawled in his chest, every time the boy looked at him. (Even though it was with a sneer). Ron said it was probably gas._

This was Harry's second year, early into the term. Harry and Hermione were in a abandon class room, she found out about Harry's abuse at home.

_His uncle had told him to never tell anyone, to never let anyone knew what went on at Privet Dr., the lady in the hospital wing was nice and had made an oath; so he was safe. Now Hermione found out, she was going tell everyone now he was sure of it! Then every one will know what a freak he was, the headmaster will then kick him out and then uncle Vernon oh god!_

_ "Please don't tell" "Harry I-""Please don't! I'll do anything, I'll do your homework, carry your books to class, and clean your room, iron your clothes I'll-""Harry!" Hermione looked at the trembling boy who was now on his hands and knees. "Please" the boy begged softly sounding so broken. Hermione looked in begging green eyes and her heart broke._

"_Okay"_

This was Harry's third year, he was in the potion labs staring hard at his professor with a look of pure fascination.Severus wondered why he never saw it before

_Harry knew he had an obsession with Malfoy, proof was in his journal; that Hermione called the facts about Draco Malfoy. He thought no one not even Voldemort could take the boy's place. Yet as he sat here in potions class, he couldn't help but stare at those long elegant fingers, melt under that dark velvet voice, or stop the shiver that ran down his spine when those black eyes looked at him, those eyes that made him feel small and vulnerable. The way the man walked into a room with power and grace………he was going to a need another journal. Maybe he should call it the mysterious way of Professor Snape. How does he make his robes billow like that?_

Fourth year found Harry his dorm room alone, writing a letter to his aunt.

_Dear Auntie Petunia,_

_I hope you are well and Dudley and uncle Vernon are not giving you a hard time. You'll never guess what happen. I'm in the tri-wizard tournament! I didn't put my name in the cup or anything, it just flew out and now everyone whispering about me it's annoying. Not to mention Ron not talking to me. Enough about that though, I learned a new spell in Herbology class, it changes the colors of trees. It won't hurt the plants, so when I get home for the summer I'm making you a white willow tree for your birthday; in your favorite spot at the park! _

_Anyway Mione says hi and I'll see you summer break._

_P.s. could you send over some of your famous cinnamon cupcakes, Padfoot really likes them. _

Fifth year, Harry was walking down the hall, ears falling from his eyes, Draco felt his chest tighten painfully at the sight.

_Sirius was gone and it was his entirely fault. _

_Harry made his way to the headmaster's office, his eyes redden from crying. A familiar voice caused him to stop "I can't believe you followed that boy" came the voice of Molly Weasley. _

_"But mom the headmaster told us to" Ron's voice echoed, Harry heard Molly sigh. "I can't wait tell all this is over, Harry will kill Voldermont, then be sent to Azkaban and we will have all his money", "Me either I can't stand how he always complaining about his scar and hogging all the glory". Harry paled at the words; tears reformed in his eyes; he was so preoccupied with stopping them from falling and denying what he heard that he didn't hear the footsteps coming up from behind him._

"_Harry?" Harry jumped and whirled around meeting the worried eyes of Hermione. "Harry what's wrong?" Harry open his mouth, but no words came out, he wanted to tell Hermione what he heard and ask her if she felt the same way, if she was just using him; yet nothing came out, nothing but tears. "Oh Harry" Hermione gathered the shaking body in her arms "It's okay" she whispered to him, running comforting circles on his back. "Its okay" Harry wanted so much to believe her._

Severus now understood why Albus picked the Weaslys they weren't very bright, "Take note Draco, you don't not discuss your plans of betray out in the open"

They were in Harry's cupboard again; they never noticed how small he was.

_Harry laid curled up on his bed eyes watching the spider crawl up the wall, his head swimming with thoughts, of Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, Uncle Vernon, Sirius, everything. "Why can't anything go right?" he thought staring hard at the spider as though it had the answer "Why can't it go __**my**__ way" the spider continue to crawl, Harry sighed in frustration and rolled over._

_The next few weeks was pure hell for Harry, with the visions of Voldermont, dreams of a mysterious women, the betrayal of the people he came to know as family and Vernon's abuse he thought he go insane( Not knowing how true that statement was). "Boy!" Harry sighed and put down the rag he was using before going to the kitchen, Vernon was standing there arms crossed. "Why isn't lunch ready" he asked "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, but Aunt Petunia wanted be to clean the windows". "Excuses, you're just being lazy!" _

_Harry flinched at the tone and wanted for the blow that was sure to come………but it didn't. Vernon didn't move, he merely stared at Harry an unidentified expression on his face._

"_Well hurry up with the windows and fix lunch, it better be done before the guest arrive". _

_Harry nodded not trusting his voice to speak._

_The next few weeks was the same Vernon never touching him always watching with a strange expression on his face that made Harry very uncomfortable, "He probably scared" Petunia said one night, while sneaking Harry food. Harry had mentioned Vernon's odd behavior "Maybe" Harry mumbled, though he didn't sound convinced, something in the back of his head was screaming for him to leave, to take his aunt and leave the house and never come back. He never knew that he would regret ignoring the voice._

The day of Harry's birthday, a uneasy feeling floated through the air. It made them neverous.

_The small body tossed and turned, on the small mattress, sweat clinging to his body. Whimpers of pain emerged from his lips, his chest burned and his bones ached. Petunia swung the cupboard door open and stared in shock before trying to wake the boy "Harry, Harry, Harry!" Harry's eyes snapped open and his eyes moved rapidly back and forth until they landed on his aunt._

_ "What's wrong?" He yawned; "Come on" his aunt whispered tugging on his arm. Harry then noticed the pants and shirt that she wore "Where are you going?" he asked "We're getting out of here; now get your shoes and things, quickly!" Harry quickly gathered all of the little things he had and stuffed it in the bag his aunt handed him._

_Afterwards the two headed to the backdoor in the kitchen, they were almost free when a soft click made them whirl around. "Vernon" Petunia gasps. Vernon held the gun firmly in his hands, his breathing harsh._

_ "I knew you was going to try something like this" he said "Vernon listen, please" Petunia said calmly, "No! You're under a spell." The large man said sounding panicky. "I knew something was wrong with you, I should have done something early" "Vernon you don't understand I--""No, Petunia your confused." Harry didn't like the look in his uncle's eyes "Don't worry you'll be better soon, once I get rid of this monster" Vernon turned the gun to Harry "VERNON NO!"_

_Everything happened so fast, Vernon fired the gun and before Harry could act a body moved into his vision. "Aunt" the women's body fell to the ground; blood sinking out her head. "Aunt" Harry said again, his eyes wide "Petunia" Vernon voice quivered and he stared in shock at the dead body before turning to Harry "Look what you made me do you freak!". Harry didn't move nor heard him, his whole attention remained on the women on the floor._

_**No. No. No. NO! Not again! Not again! **_

_Vernon raised his gun again, determined to rid the world of the boy, when the boy started laughing. "Hahahahahahah!" Vernon stared confused for a moment "What are you laughing about?" Harry lifted his head, still laughing tears running down like a waterfall on his cheeks. "You killed Aunt Petunia" he said and started laughing harder clenching his sides. "Stop laughing, stop laughing! Stop laughing!" Vernon fired his gun, the thunder of the gun and laughter echoing though the neighborhood._

_Click _

_Click _

_Click _

_Vernon lowered his empty gun and stared wide eyed "No". Harry stood there his shirt full of bullet holes "You killed Aunt" he whispered, taking a step forward. One by one the bullets fell out of his body to the floor "You killed Aunt" he repeated taking another step forward, Vernon took a step back, "No" the man whimpered fear seeping though his voice. _

_"Don't lie Uncle, its bad. Isn't that what you always tell me" Harry took another step "Stay way from me you monster" Harry stopped; he looked at the shaking man before him with a frown. Then slowly that frown turned into a smile, Vernon was sure he forgotten how to breathe._

_**BURN! **_

_The sirens in the distance could be heard from miles, people close by exited there houses to see what was going on. _

_In a small park just a couple of blocks away from the burning neighborhood, next to the pond was a white willow tree, its vines swaying gracefully against the caressing night wind, underneath it stood a strong and proud pink flower._

Severus and Draco stood before the house, its walls darken with soot, the roof had caved in and the windows broken. What once was row of flowers the boarded the walkway was nothing but brown broken leaves and dirt, the two made their way inside; the house was worse then outside, everything was destroyed. Soft crying made its way from beneath the stairs, they made their way to the cupboard door Severus opened it.

The small child looked up when the door was open, tears stained his cheeks his eyes red, he looked at the two. For a moment the three stared at each other, before the child spoke "Can you love me?" he asked. The two Slytherins said nothing, the child ready himself for rejection; he was surprised when Severus held out his hand.

Green eye stared at the hand in surprised and shock, before placing hesitantly his hand into the man's. Severus took hold and pulled the boy towards him, lifting him up. The boy instinctively wrapped his arms around the older slytherin's neck, he buried his face in the man's neck. Severus placed a hand on the boy's back and turned his eyes to Draco. The blonde looked unsure and almost looked like he wanted to leave, he then stepped forward reached out and caressed the toddlers head.

Severus and Draco nodded at each other. They couldn't love the boy….. but this was a start.

* * *

**Well here you go I hope this helps those who were confused. **

**Review Please. **

**Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own HP**

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade **

Fred and George knew something was up, they could sense it (a perk when you were masters pranksters like them). It had something to do with the boy –who- lived, he seemed more distant and not all there. Yes he smiled, but it wasn't the warm smile that the twins would occasional see when they played pranks, it was cold and when the boy laughed it was empty; sometime they would catch him with his eyes glazed over and a smile that made their blood run cold. Another thing, many didn't see it but it was there. Harry _**and**_ Hermione were spending more time in the dungeons, why?

It was a mystery, and Fred and George loved a mystery.

Harry happily made his way to his panther's room, Hermione not far behind, and not far behind her was Fred and George concealed in his invisibility cloak, unaware that Harry was very aware that they thought he was unaware. Humming speeded up his pace, it was after all way pass curfew; minutes later the two (or four if you count Fred and George) stood in front of the door that belonged to one Severus Snape. Hermione raised her hand to knock, when Harry just open the door and walked in. "That's very rude Harry" Hermione sighed following the boy in.

"SEVERUS!"

Severus and his guest jumped and split red wine all over their robes, Severus glared at the innocent looking boy "Must you do that every time you enter my chambers?" he asked. Harry pouted "But its fun" he whined, "Giving a heart attack isn't my definition of fun". Harry humped before turning his attention to Severus's guest "Father-in-law!"

Harry went and clung to Lucius, Lucius grunted at the impact "Father-in-law you got out of Azkaban". "Father-in-law?" Lucius looked at the boy clinging to him then at an amused Severus "Severus?" "Please don't mind him Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said form the sofa "Granger? Severus what is going on?". " I believe that can wait until tomorrow, if I recall you were about to leave" Severus said Lucius wanted to argue that it was his right when the boy-who-lived was sitting in his lap calling him Father-in-law, but the look in Severus's eyes told him otherwise.

So with a nodded Lucius pushed Harry off of him, thanked Severus for the drink, went to the fireplace and flooed away. "I'm going as well Professor, I just came so Harry wouldn't cause any trouble" Hermione said Harry who was sitting on an annoyed potions professor's lap, stuck his tongue out at her.

Once Hermione left Harry nuzzled Severus's neck then yawned, "Don't you dare fall asleep brat" Severus said "But you're comfy" Harry mumbled his eyes slowly closing "Go harass Draco". Severus sighed when he felt Harry shake his head.

Meanwhile hidden beneath the invisibility coat Fred and George watched in shock, they couldn't believe it Harry and Professor Snape! Fred shook his head and nudged his twin, George closed his hanging mouth with a snap, "Let go" Fred whispered. "How?" George whispered back "When they go to bed". It was an hour before Severus gave up convincing Harry to leave and carried the boy to his bedroom, after the door softly closed shut the Weasley twins quickly left the cambers and to the tower, their minds racing.

The next morning the twins cornered Harry "We know where you were last night" George said "Care to explain" Harry looked confused first then giggled "Nope" he then said earning a glare "That's Mione's job" he then added "Latter tonight in Severus 's chambers. Midnight don't be late" and ran off.

The Twins stood their dazed "Sounds interesting" the misty voice made them jumped and whirled around Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger stood there. Hermione's eyes sparkled knowingly, Fred noted that her arm was wrapped around Luna' waist rather possessively. "You will come won't you?" Hermione asked "Harry will be very upset if you didn't ". With that said Hermione gave Luna a quick peck on the lips and walked off to her class.

Safe to say that night Harry's little (if not a little twisted) family grew, and a dark cloud started to from over Hogwarts.

* * *

**All done. **

**Review Please **


	8. Chapter 8

**Darken Jade **

Steady…… steady now…… almost there… just a bit more….

BAM!

"SEVERUS!"

Severus jumped; his bottle of powered dragon's fangs fell into the blue bubbling potion. The potion hissed and turned red before exploding covering the two occupants in the room in stinky red goo "Cool!", Severus 's eye twitched. Calmly he cast a cleaning spell, once done he turned and glared furiously at the person who disturbed him "Um were you busy" Harry asked innocently and watched in fascination as Severus's face changed severely colors.

"No" the man said though clench teeth "Okay. Then I want to see Voldemort" Severus who was about to yell at the boy, stopped "What?" he asked not sure he heard right "I want to see Voldemort" Harry repeated. Severus stared at the boy who stared calmly back " Please tell me you're joking" he finally said Harry shook his head "Nope" he said "Why?" Harry's eyes spark mischievously "It's a secret" he whispered pressing his finger on his lips.

After Harry left the dungeons he made his way to his secret place, the Chamber of Secrets. Though the camber was much cleaner then the last time Harry entered; he was going to reward the house elves for job well done. Harry made his way though the many tunnels until he came to a small cave, in the middle of the cave was a large coffee table on the table was a live size Hogwarts complete with Hargid's hut and the lake. Sitting crossed-legged he opened to doll- house to reveal moving dolls, Harry watched the Ron doll run quickly to Divination class; the doll Dolores was sitting at her desk while the doll students were reading, the doll Albus was pacing back in forth in his office.

Everyone seemed to be busy. "Harry?" came the echoed voice of Neville; "Over here" it took Neville a while to find the gryffindor, "What are you doing?" Neville asked "Watching" the boy simply said "Did you make this?" Harry nodded. "You know we have Divination now" Harry nodded again and silence fell between the two, "You did something didn't you "Neville then said after a minute Harry's eyes just sparkled.

In the fifth year Herbology, Ginny Weasley was busy feeding the giant blue vegetarian Venus fly- trap plant.

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?**

"Remember not too much or else they'll get sick" instructed the professor, Ginny wasn't really listening she was to busy day-dreaming about her trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

**With silver bells and cockleshells,  
And pretty maids all in a row.**

Suddenly the blue plant she was feeding reared back, its mouth open wide and lunged at the unsuspecting girl, before anyone could act the blue plant had swallowed Ginny whole, many of the girls screamed and some of the boys stared in awe, "Get back! Get back!" Sport made her way through the crowed of students and gasp "Some one get the headmaster immediately!" she said before taking out her wand and pointing it at the swollen belly of the plant.

In the Chamber of secrets green eyes watched it all.

**Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?**

HpHpHpHp

Later that night it was a crying Molly Weasley who exited Albus's office, "I truly am sorry" he said to the three boys. Ron nodded he was extremely pale; Fred and George to were quiet as well but for a different reason. Their sister, their baby sister was died, and they couldn't even summon up a single remorse or tear, in fact they found it extremely funny they way she died.

Apparently the professors couldn't get Ginny in time and the planet had digested her. So when they cut open the plant's belly all that fell out was green liquid. After telling them one last time how sorry he was, Albus dismissed the boys to their common room leaving him to his thoughts.

It was very unusual for a vegetation plant to attack a person, they may look dangerous but they wouldn't hurt a fly or digest a human body so quickly. "Tom must be behind this" was his thoughts but if that was the case, then Harry would have came to him about a nightmare, if Albus knew anything; he knew Tom's sadistic streak and love for torturing is victims. Sighing Albus began to pace, on his perch Fawks watched his master.

"Harry I've been meaning to ask you "Hermione said "Why doesn't any one remember Pansy" both Severus and Draco looked at the boy laying on the couch who now was giggling, they too notice that nobody had said anything about the missing girl. It's as though she didn't exist anymore. "I made her go bye-bye" he said in a sing-song voice

**Dragon mine!!**

"What do you mean" Draco asked "I made her go poof!" Harry waved his hands for show "Poof? You mean you made every one forget about her?" Hermione asked, Harry giggled more and clapped his hands.

**No more bitch! No more bitch! No more bitch!**

"How did you do that? "Draco asked "Magic" Harry whispered causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "It made me sleepy though" that statement gained all three occupant's attention "Sleepy?" Harry nodded "Mama said I used too much magic, she said I wasn't ready to do that". For a moment Harry looked sane as he spoke "Mama? You mean Magic?" Hermione asked Harry nodded, before standing up "Time to go" he then said suddenly.

Severus sighed the boy's sudden change in moods was giving him a headache. "Mione, watch the castle" Harry said as he grabbed Severus and Draco by the arm "Where are you going?" Harry just smiled that wicked smile of his and the three apparated right before her eyes.

HpHpHpHp

Voldermont raised a non- existing brow at the sound of someone apparating in front of his bedroom door, he briefly wondered who was crazy enough to apparate inside his mansion. A loud thud and laughter caused him to become more curious and cautious, wand in hand he made his way to the door and opened it,

"VOLDIE-HEAD!" Voldermont oof'd as he was tackled to the ground "Voldie-head how are you?" Harry asked the dazed Dark Lord. Severus shook his head grabbed the boy and pulled him of the man, Harry wiggled out of the man's hold and glued himself to Draco; Voldermont picked himself off the floor, dusted himself off and looked at the little group "Severus? Lucius?" he then looked at the happy boy in Draco's arms "Potter?"

"M' lord you may want to sit down, it's going to be a long story" Lucius said Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and his green eyes sparkling dangerously.

* * *

**Done! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclamer: I do not own. _**

**Darken Jade **

Life was not perfect. No truer words were said; Draco made his way to the Chamber of Secrets. His mind on one thing Harry Potter, never in a million years did he think he would see the day that Harry would turn against Dumbledore or join the dark side. It was almost like a dream, even more surprising on how well he taking everything. Any sane person would have freaked out; Draco suppose it was sense of humor "DRACO!" Draco stumbled a little as a body collided with his.

Harry kissed him before letting him go and dragging him into one of the tunnels "Come look what I made" the boy said. They came to the cave that hosted the doll house Hogwarts, Draco sat down on one of the cushion "What am I looking for?" he asked Harry pointed at the great lake, there in the middle was a black dog sleeping, floating above the water. "What's a dog doing there?" Draco asked. "I think its Sirius" Harry said. Draco looked at the dog then back at Harry who had a hopeful look in his eye.

Draco knew well what the boy was thinking and couldn't bring himself to destroy the hope he now held, "It could be" Harry smiled before standing up "Come on lets go tell Mione and Severus" Draco allowed himself to be dragged.

Hermione closed her book, she looked at the piles of books surrounding her and sighed, she looked though every book that mention the legend of magic and her heir but no such luck. She had hoped if she found information about Magic then it could help her explain Harry, the boy confused her so much no that it unnerved her; but all she meet was a dead end. "There you are" came the dreamy voice of Luna from behind a large stake of books "Hello Luna" Hermione said Luna picked up one the books and read the title.

" I was trying to find more information about Magic" Hermione said "Hm, maybe its best not to think about it" Luna said "What?" "I think its best if you let things take its course. Worrying will only attract the fairies of despiser" Hermione stared at Luna then throw her head back and laughed. She was right, it was best just to let thing be; it was for best.

Fred sat next to his twin who was deep in thought, he know well who George was thinking about. "Do you think it's our fault that he like this" George finally said "What do you mean?" "There were signs, signs that we saw but ignored" Fred thought about. Maybe it was their fault, maybe it was them who made Harry the way he was now, maybe if they paid more attention Harry would still be their Harry.

Severus watched as the last student ran out of his class, sighing he collapsed onto his chair form behind his desk, completely exhausted. Last night had been the longest and most stressful night he had ever had. Harry had been persist and wouldn't leave Riddle Manor until Voldemort agreed to an alliance with him, it took all of Severus patient (which was little to begin with ) and power to prevent Harry from killing the dark lord when the man refused the first twenty times. Severus wondered once again what he got himself into. "SEVERUS", now he remembered; a big bloody mess.

HPHPHP

Rita Seeker had gotten a letter a week ago from a mysterious person, saying they had dirty facts about Harry Potter, Rita not one to pass up any source of news, owled the person back, and the day after another letter brought her here. In the middle of the night, by the great lake, waiting for her mysterious person. "Where is he" she thought, she hoped it was a male, they were so much easier to handle in her opinion.

**"Mother, may I go out to swim?"**

A crack of a twig breaking caused her to jump, "Hello?" she called to the quiet darkness

**"Yes, my darling daughter.  
Fold your clothes up neat and trim,  
But don't go near the water."**

Rita now a little nervous turned around "Are you the one who sent me the letter?" no answer. Slowly from beneath the dark waters a tentacle emerge, wrapping its self around the women's ankle.

**"Mother, may I go out to swim?"**

The tentacle pulled, bringing the women down and dragged her towards the water. Rita screamed as she was dragged, her nails digging into the soil hoping to grab something.

**"Yes, my darling daughter.  
Fold your clothes up neat and trim**

The tentacle pulled harder, and soon Rita's lungs were filled with icy liquid. Rita fought against the tentacle as she was dragged under, kicking and thrashing. Her lungs burning from the lack of air.

From the surface, eyes watched, as the water splashed. The person waited patiently, for everything to stop. After an hour the water stilled and the person smiled.

"**But don't go near the water."**

HPHPHPHP

Severus and Harry looked up from their argument as the door opened, Harry smiled, jumped off Severus's lap ran and hugged the person who entered the door.

"Remus!".

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

**Darken Jade**

Draco was surprised when he entered his bedroom after his perfect rounds to find Harry on his bed hiding under his covers crying. "What wrong?" he asked shocked, he never seen Harry cry at all since school started even when Severus yelled at him. Harry sniffed before throwing himself at Draco, baring his face in the boy's chest, the shirt muffling the boy's answer; sighing and asking God why him he drew smoothing circles on the boy's back.

Together they stayed like this until Harry looked up at him with watery eyes "Remus is mad at me "that was unexpected "Why would he be made at you?" Harry sniffed again "He saw me and Sevvie together got mad and started yelling" oh that was it. Draco patted the boy on the head "Remus is not mad at you, if anything he mad at Severus".

Harry's eyes widen "Why?" he asked "Because he probably thought Severus was doing something bad to you" "Ooooh" Harry then jumped off the bed "Then I'll just go tell Remus that Sevvie wasn't doing anything bad to me". Draco shook his head before stopping the boy from leaving "Wait till morning" he yawned. Harry looked at him eyes glowing in the dark.

"Okay" he said cheerfully before bouncing in Draco's bed "I'll sleep here tonight" surprising Draco, the boy unusual slept with Severus, not that he was jealous or anything mind you. "Fine but don't snore" Harry giggled and snuggled under the covers. Draco shook his head before going into the bathroom to shower. After showering he put on pajama pants and crawled into bed, Harry scooted closer and snuggled up next to him "Night Dragon" he yawned.

Sunday afternoon found Draco and Harry in Draco's room, sitting on the couch, Harry on his lap, humming quietly while Draco read, Harry still hadn't gone back down to the dudgeons or seen Remus and that was three days ago. "Draco" Harry then said "Hmm?" "Kiss me". It wasn't a question nor was it a command, it came out uncertain as though afraid of rejection. Draco put down his book and brought the boy's face towards his, with no hesitation he kissed the boy. Harry moaned and happily open his mouth for that tongue that demanded entrance. Draco explored Harry's mouth pulling the boy closer, groaning when fingers ran through his hair.

They parted for air, both flushed. Harry mewled when Draco attached his mouth to his neck, licking, sucking and biting on skin "Draco" Harry gasped arching and titling his head back to give the boy more access. Draco pushed the boy back onto the sofa never breaking contact; Harry purred when a hand snuck underneath his shirt and rubbed a nipple. Draco growled when teeth nibbled and licked his ear then sucked it, he thrusted is hips forward against Harry clothed cock, both moaning at the feel of skin against clothing.

Harry's shirt was lifted; Draco latched himself to the boy's nipple, he sucked on the harden bud then nipped at it. Harry mewled and pulled Draco closer, wrapping his legs around the boy's waist. Gasping when hips moved forward again and, faster and harder bringing him closer and closer to completion "D-raco I'm about to cum!"

"! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!"

Both boys froze, the mood now gone, they sat up just enough to see who it was and Harry glared at the intruder. Dolores and Severus stood there, Dolores mouth was hanging open, shock and disgust in her eyes. Severus had a scowl on his lips, but his eyes sparkled with amusement and lust. Dolores finally regained some sense "What are you two doing?!" she shrieked "Well we were snogging and I was thinking about pounding him into the couch "Draco drawled. Severus snorted while Dolores turned green when Draco moved his hips causing Harry to moan loudly. "What do you want?" Draco then asked Dolores cleared her throat "I uh believe it can wait till later", she then fled the room.

The three watched her go before Harry turned his attention to Severus 'Sevvie!" Severus glared at him and Harry would have ran to hug him, if Draco hadn't smothered him with a heated kiss.

Severus watched the two kiss, noted that Harry gave in to being dominated and that the small mewls that the boy made went straight to his cock. "If you two are done, Harry Remus wants to see you" Severus said. Draco broke the kiss "Tell him he busy" Severus raised a brow "I'm not a massager" from beneath him Harry whined and gave the boy a pleading look. Draco chuckled before pulling out his wand and the boy's clothes disappeared.

Severus watched as Draco's head dipped down and Harry suddenly cried out and arched, the man did not even know he moved until he sat down with a full view of Draco's mouth around Harry's cock. Harry trusted his hips upwards moaning loudly, groaning when Draco pinned them so he settled running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

Harry panted as Draco dipped throated him, Draco winced as the fingers pulled at his hair. In the corner of his eye, he saw Severus sitting across from them; intense black eyes watching making his cock harden painfully. He moved his eyes at Harry. His face was beautiful flushed eyes clouded with pleasure he never saw a more desirable sight.

Harry gasped when the blonde sucked hard and he came with a shout and the blonde's name on his lips. Draco drank all of the boy's cum before covering the shaking and panting boy with his body, turning his head he smirked at Severus who sat looking bored but Draco knew better. "Enjoy that?"

The dark-haired man's lips twisted "Very" his voice husky caused a shiver down the boy's spine "Now I think Mr. Potter needs to return the favor." Harry purred and grinned wickedly.

Remus looked up as his door was opened "Harry" Harry smiled before attaching himself to the man, "Remmy, I'm sorry but Sevvie didn't do anything to me"

**Hehehehe **

Flashes of what went on an hour before caused Harry giggled "Harry?" Harry nuzzled the man's cheek "You love me right?" he whispered "Of course!" Remus said shocked, "Then I'm going to tell of a story".

* * *

**Done Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**

* * *

**

**D****arken Jade **

Harry quietly sunk out of bed; his footsteps light as not wake Severus. He stepped into the living room; the dim lit from the fireplace gave the room a enchanting glow. Harry waved his hand, the fireplace flared and the fire danced around Harry's body and he then disappeared leaving ashes in his place.

**/ Sirus/ **

Who there?

**/Sirus/ **

Do I know you?

**/ Sirus take my hand/**

Where are you?

**/ Here, please take my hand/**

Why? I like it here

/**Please don't leave me/ **

Are you crying?

**/ Please/**

Harry?!

"No" Harry pouted " But Sevvie" he whined " Absolutely not" Severus said " I refuse to house that mutt" black eyes glared at the unconscious man on the sofa, making a mental note to burn it later. Harry sighed "Please Severus, its only for a little while" Severus scowled, but it didn't go past him that Harry said his name or that the boy sounded sane. "Fine but he sleeps on the floor" Harry face lit up and he hugged the man.

"Thank you" Harry said Severus gently pushed the boy away "Leave, class will be starting soon" Harry nodded pecked hm on the lips and ran out. Leaving his godfather at the mercy of Severus Snape. Severus's lips curled in a smile at the thought, Sirus's body shivered.

Harry happily made his way to the great hall, humming a little tune, his eyes glowing brightly. Hermione and Luna behind talking quietly to each other, students passing by gave them odd looks, after all it wasn't everyday you see the boy-who-lived skipping nor see Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood together outside of class work holding hands.

Entering the hall Harry made his way to his seat between Neville and Sean . Ron was n't there yet. It was ten minutes before the bell ranged to go to class when Ron entered. He stopped turned his head to his house table. Baby blue met sparkling green, the red head's skin paled.

**All around the mulberry bush.**

**The monkey chased the weasel.**

**The monkey thought 'twas all in fun.**

**Pop! Goes the weasel. **

Ron's body began to shake; slowly students and teacher began to notice the boy, "Mr. Weasley?" Albus said Ron's mouth fell open, but no words or sounds came out, his face turned blue. Quickly the teachers and Albus rushed over to the boy, while prefects ordered students to leave, nobody moved.

**A penny for a spool of thread,**

**A penny for a needle.**

**That's the way the money goes.**

**Pop! Goes the weasel.**

Blood stared to seep through the boy's mouth, trailing own his jaw and body began to jerk violently, the teachers tried every spell they knew afraid to touch him. To the students it looked like he was under the Cruciatus Curse as the watched on in awe.

**Up and down the City Road,**

**In and out of the Eagle,**

**That's the way the money goes.**

**Pop! Goes the weasel.**

Ron eyes turned once more to Harry, Harry smiled that wicked smile of his, Ron's eyes widen. Harry gave a small wave "bye-bye" he mouthed. Ron then exploded, blood and organs sprayed on the teachers and nearby students. Silence fell; eyes started at were Ron Weasley's body once stood until someone screamed.

**Half a pound of tuppenney rice,**

**Half a pound of treacle,**

**Mix it up and make it nice,**

**Pop! Goes the weasel.**

* * *

**Not the death I wanted but o well.**

**Review Please!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darken Jade **

**Chapter 12 **

Harry moaned into the mouth arching demanding more. Severus pulled away causing to boy beneath him to whine. "Quiet you" Severus ordered, Harry humped and tugged at the bonds around his wrist. Severus's mouth latched on to a pink nipple, sucking. Harry mewled and ached up into the mouth, Severus rubbed his knuckle onto the other "Panther" Harry gasp.

"Severs are you here?" Harry groaned while Severus sighed in frustration. "Severus" came Albus voice again, Severus growled and got off the boy "Don't move" he said before straightening his robes and headed out the bedroom. Harry looked at the closed door then at the magical handcuffs binding him the headboard, he could easily escape. No problem, but then his panther would be mad at him and he also wanted to hear what Albus was saying. "Within the walls, unleash the secrets" he whispered.

Albus sat down on the chair, his face pale and grave, Severus waited for him to speak he didn't have to wait long. "I fear the worse Severus" Albus said, "I fear that these attacks are Tom's doing" in the room Harry snickered "We need to act now Severus" Severus raised a brow 'What do you suppose we do Albus?" " I've noticed that Harry has been spending more time with you" Harry frowned, how did that old... oh wait that was his fault; Hermione was right he should have been more careful, oh well. "I'm assuming he trust you" Severus nodded "To a point yes" "I want you give him the **Dominare** potion" Severs's eye widen "You can't be serous Albus" "It the only way, Tom is getting stronger and Harry is getting out of control". Harry grinned he remembered the meeting him and the headmaster had a few days ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ah, Harry come in" Harry entered the office and sat down "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, how are you" Harry shrugged "Fine" he said Albus smiled "You don't need to hid from me, I know you're upset about Mr. Weasley we all are" Harry smiled "That where your wrong headmaster, I'm actually glad that weasel gone, no more whining and such" Albus for once in his life was shocked "Y-you don't mean that" he then said "Actually I do, Ron was such a prick" Harry watched the old man's mouth open and close like a fish

**Hehe fish **

Albus then closed mouth with a snap and cleared his throat "I know your upset, Harry there no need for hateful words" Harry shrugged not really in the mood to torment the old man " Can I go now?" he then asked Albus gravely nodded reluctantly. Harry stood up and left. On the other side of the door he heard Albus sigh.

_End Flashback_

"What are you smiling about" Severus asked knocking Harry out of his trance. "Nothing" Harry giggled Severus just rolled his eyes. "Well now that the old coot is gone shall we continue?" Harry smiled wickedly.

Hermione entered her room, cloths wrinkled face flushed, she just finish a major make-out session with Luna. She blinked "Harry?" Harry looked up from his corner, "What's wrong?" she asked at the troubled look "Am I ugly?" "What?" "Am I ugly?" Harry repeated "No of course not! What gave you that idea?"

She sat next to the boy "I'm sixteen and still a virgin" Harry said "So what's wrong with that?" Hermione asked "Nothing it's just that, Panther and Dragon are holding back. The foreplay good and all but I want more" Hermione smiled, she knew why they were holding back, she also thought Harry knew guess not. "I've tried everything! I even tried to get them drunk! Nothing worked what do I have to do to get them to do me!?"

**Bend over a desk and say fuck me**

"That may work" Harry thought

**Or tie them down and ride them**

The prevented smile appeared and Hermione sighed "Harry before you do something that may harm their sanity listen, Severus and Draco just don't want to hurt you, they feel that you not ready" she said "They don't want to hurt me?" Hermione nodded, "I didn't know" Harry said softly, his eyes shining with an unreadable emotion "Why don't you try talking to them" Harry nodded and stood " We're going to see Voldie-head tomorrow so look nice!" He then said excitedly before running out Hermione sighed again. "My head" she groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dislciamer: I do not own HP**

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade**

Lucius watch with some amusement as his lord and Harry agued over what is the best way to kill Dolores Umbridge "Killer toads?!" Voldermont said "Come now you can be more creative then that" Harry rolled his eyes "This coming from the man who uses cruciatus like the bible" he said " Cruciatus is a classic source of torture" " Which gets boring after the fifth time".

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Hah!"

Severus and Lucius sighed "Their both idiots" they thought " Harry, stop playing around" Hermione said " and be serious" Harry pouted then turned to Sirus and Remus " Uncle Siri, Mione being bossy" he whined using his puppy eyes " Sorry pup that won't work on us" Remus said with a chuckle as Harry sulk. Suddenly Harry perked up and his eyes sparkled "I have an idea!" he said excitedly his wicked grin on.

Dolores quietly made her way through the dark deserted halls, just finishing her portals for tonight she turned to head to her room when a shadow disappeared around a corner " What do we have here" she murmured with a evil smile before following. She came to a cracked door; scuffing noise was coming form the other side, she flung it open and looked at her caught victim " Mr. Potter why am I not surprised" she said sweetly. Harry just smiled "Well I believe a detention is in order" Harry's smile didn't fall causing the witch to raise a brow "Well now off with you" she then said. The door closed shut behind her and a loud click echoed.

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day**

A dark rain cloud form over them "What's going on?" lightening stuck and thunder boomed then rain fell soaking them.

**Little Johnny wants to play;  
Rain, rain, go to Spain,  
Never show your face again!**

The rain fell harder, pooling around the two feet, amused eyes watched as the witch tried to escape "HELP SOMEBODY!" she screamed banging on the door when her spells didn't work.

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day.**

The water level grew higher "SOMEONE PLEASE!" Lightening suddenly struck her, her body jerking and noises escaping her lips.

**Little Johnny wants to play;  
Rain, rain, go to Spain,  
Never show your face again!**

Dolores's body then slide into the pool of water, her body occasionally twitching, Harry raised a brow and another lightening bolt struck the women causing the boy to smile. More lightening struck the body, again and again until finally everything stopped, Harry walked over to the now crispy body, the water splashing. He looked into the women's eyes before taking out a knife and carving five words into her face '_I must not tell lies_'.

**Rain rain go away,  
Come again another day****.**

* * *

**Done!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own HP sad is the world**

**Warnings: Nothing expect cussing lemons in later chapters and graph images (None in this one)**

* * *

**Darken Jade **

Harry was a happy little psycho, he sang loudly as he skipped his way to Draco's room, students and staff eyed him warily as he passed. Draco jumped when his portrait door was slammed open, "Dragon!" Draco sighed as he got off the bed and headed downstairs where Harry was jumping up and down in the middle of the room, "What is it?" he asked. Harry glued himself to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips, Draco deepen it, their tongues playing with each other. Harry purred into the kiss, finally they pulled apart. Harry nuzzled the blonde's neck "What did you come here for?" Draco then asked Harry giggled before showing him the newspaper, Draco raised a brow before looking at the dark-haired boy.

"What did you do now? You know what I don't want to know" Harry pouted "But I did really good" he whined "I'll read it later kay, I have loads of stuff to do" Draco said already heading upstairs "Dose it involves me being naked?".

Draco paused as his mind played images of Harry underneath him panting, whimpering and flushed, he coughed when his cock twitched happily at the images. Harry giggled when Draco glared at him "No" the blonde then thought it about some more "Maybe later".

**Yes!**

Harry followed Draco to his room he jumped up on the bed when they entered. Draco rolled his eyes and gathered his things from the bed and dumped them on his desk, "I killed Mrs. Weasly" Harry said as he jumped up and down on the bed "Hmm" Draco wasn't really listening he was trying to figure out how to write his Charms essay, charms was never his strong suit. "And I made Mr. Weasly Minster"

"Wonderful" why would anyone want to shrink an elephant? "And me and Lucius fucked" "Gr-WHAT!" Harry laughed and fell back on the bed while Draco scowled at him, "Why don't you go harass Severus" the blonde then said. "He in a meeting… hey lets go play in the forest" Draco shook his head as he turned back to his work "To busy" Harry pouted "You're boring". Draco rolled his eyes before resuming his work, after fifteen minutes of silence, Draco curiously looked over his shoulder.

Harry was sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest eyes big and pouty, Draco's eye twitched at the irresistible puppy dog pout.

**Obey and play with me! For no one can resist the power of the puppy dog pout!**

With a frustrated sigh he closed his book "I'm done for today" he then said Harry's eyes lit up and Draco found himself on the floor covered in kisses.

*********************

Albus paced back and forth in his office, his skin was pale his eyes no longer had that twinkle, black rings circled them. He was at a lost, he didn't know what to do, just this morning he finally found Dolores after three days in an abandon classroom, him and the staff was horrified at the state they found the body in. Three days before Mrs. Weasly was found dead in the kitchen by her two older sons and husband body imbedded with butter knifes her skin burnt by grits, "It's defiantly Tom's doing" he thought "but how is he doing all this?!" No clues could be found and worse Fudge was found died in his office seven days after Molly's death he had drowned in….chocolate fudge. He needed Fudge in his plans!

A knock on his door made him jump slightly, before saying enter "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" came the velvet voice of Severus, Albus nodded "Yes Severus my boy have seat" Severus sat and briefly studied the old man, the looked well old and tired. "Harry will be happy to know that" he thought, Albus sat down with a exhausted sigh "Did you give Harry the potion?" he asked Severus nodded "It should take effect in a week" Albus nodded "Good, good."

Severus noted that Albus kept drumming his finger on the desk and he eyes are dazed as he scanned the room. "Are you alright Albus?" he asked "Hmm oh yes, thank you Severus that's all I wanted" Severus stood up and left, leaving Albus alone.

Later that night Severus told everyone what he saw at the meeting Voldermort had called in the manor library, "Sounds like he about to crack" Sirius said "I'd give two more weeks before he truly snaps" "We still need to get rid of him though" Lucius said, "Any ideas" asked George. An evil chuckle made everyone turn their head, "Harry?" Harry's head was bowed his eyes covered by hair, his shoulder were shaking. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, suddenly Harry jumped up from his seat startling everyone and shot over to a desk, a chemistry set was waiting "Was that always there?" Remus asked, the room lights dimmed and a white light shined down on the desk.

"I didn't know they could do that" Voldermort said before turning his attention to Harry who stood in front of the desk laughing and rubbing his hands together evilly. "_(1)_Ah, how shall I do it?" he said "Oh, I know. I'll turn him into a flea, a harmless, little flea, and then I'll put that flea in a box, and then I'll put that box inside of another box, and then I'll mail that box to myself, and when it arrives... (Inserts evil chuckle) ...I'll smash it with a hammer! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant, I tell you! Genius, I say! MWUHAHAHAHAH!"

Severus groaned and buried his face in his hands while everyone else shook their heads "Can my karma be really that bad, that I have to be the lover of maniac" he thought then glanced up at Voldermort who was clapping "Encore! Encore! Brilliant, just brilliant!" then at Harry who bowed. With another groan he buried his face back into his face and told the gods not to answer that.

*******************

Magic chuckled as she looked at her heir through her mirror, things were going well, and soon there well be balance once again, though she should probably talk to her child about killing off all those people.

"Hmmm…..maybe not".

With a giggle Magic continued watching her heir and his friends.

*******************

"Take it Voldie,Oh ho ho! Feel the power_.(2)" _Voldemort held the vial holding it high "Oh yea I can feel it" he said, "Lovely you both can feel the power, now can we please get down to some **serious** business" Lucius said Harry and Voldemort both pouted "This is serious business" Harry said "in this vial is the answer to all our problems….at least some of them…I think… what are we talking about again?" Draco sat Harry on his lap and patted him the head "Just sit here love" he said Harry smiled and snuggled with the blonde, Hermione took the vial and examined the contents in it, it was a light blue and very liquidly.

"Harry may be right considering his potions grades from the past six years" Remus said chuckling when Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "What is this Harry?" Hermione asked "The most awesomemest greatest super potion ever!" Hermione sighed "Why do you even try Mione" Fred said "I don't even know" the girl mumbled "Maybe we should bring Luna, she could probable understand Harry better than us, considering she about as crazy as he is OW!" Hermione glared at the red head for insulting her girlfriend.

"I'm not crazy" Harry giggled form Severus's lap that he switched to when they were talking "I'm psychotic!" " At least he admits it" they all thoguht. "Yes you are, you are a very cute little psychotic demon" Voldemort coo'd.

**Very cute and small too, Panther likes me small with white stockings and girl's uniform.**

**Dragon likes me in maid clothes, now if they'll just fuck me then life will be perfect.**

They didn't -well maybe Voldemort- even want to know what Harry was thinking with that perverted grin of his " You know I feel very sorry for you two" Sirius said, as Severus and Draco eyed their lover warily

**Hey Saturday is Valentimes Day**!** Must plan something super special for Dragon and Panther, hmmmm think,think,think……..I got it!**

"Harry please don't laugh like that"

* * *

**Well here you go the next chapter, tell me what you think and be honest. **

1) **This is a quote form the Emperor's New Groove, this was when Yzma was plotting against Kuzco.**

** I just couldn't help myself ^^**

**2) This is another quote from the movie,.**

**I think I was in a playful mood when I wrote this. **

**Review Please !  
**

**Bye-bye ! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but my dog owns me!!**

**Warning: Bad words and Lime, no likkie no readie**

**I'm BACK! Sorry it took so long to update I couldn't get the chapter they way I wanted it! **

**Anywhoo, there is no lemon in this chapter I know I said there be and there will but not in this one, its more of a lime. SORRY!!!**

**Now on with the show!!**

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade**

Albus made his way down the eerie halls of Hogwarts, his movements once calm and confident, were now timid and jumpy.

_**BOOM!**_

He jumped, but not from the thunder roaring outside. He jumped from the giggling he heard before then.

_Giggle_

There it was again! Wand in hand he continued his walking all the while muttering to himself "You won't get me"

_Giggle _

His hurried feet, turned into a light jog

_Giggle_

A run

_Giggle _

Faster

_Giggle_

Faster

_Giggle_

Faster!

_Giggle_

**FASTER!!!**

"Albus!"

The elderly wizard gave a cry and unleashed as spell, that was blocked "Albus what on earth?", heavily breathing the headmaster looked at the head of Gryffindor, who eyed him worriedly "Albus are you alright?" she asked, taking in his pale appearance.

"I'm fine Minerva" he said

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go see Poppy"

"No, no, no that won't be necessary"

The woman wasn't convinced but let the elder go, neither noticing the green eyes that watched from the shadows.

**********

Lucius stopped speaking when Draco went still, opening his mouth to question the boy he too went still, there was a disturbance in the force. His theory was provan when his son said "My Harry-senses as tingling" and the door burst open. A black streak flew in and glued itself to Draco.

"Dragon, my love!"

"Harry, let go I can't feel my ribs!"

"Oops"

Harry let go of his mate and waved at Lucius who waved back thankful for been givien the same greeting as his son.

"What are you doing here, I thought you and the twins were playing in the forest"

" I missed you"

"I didn't"

Harry pouted before turning back to Lucius

"Father-in-law did you miss me?"

"Yes Harry, I missed you"

"Then will you fuck me"

"WHAT!?"

Draco smacked his mate on the head "What have I told you about that?" Harry just pouted again, suddenly his eyes widen "Oh I forgot I left Fred and George with the spiders!" the two blondes watched as the insane wizard left.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not"

"Ah"

***********

He couldn't look away, he knew he was suppose to or at least demand to know what was going on even of it was obvious. Severus Snape was fucking Harry Potter, hard and Harry was loving it if the screams of "Harder Sevvie! Harder!" we're any thing to go by. Blue eyes watched as the large cock, the man was huge! Thrust in and out of the tight ass, making the body beneath him scream and tremble.

"S-evvie I-Ah-going to-oooh-cum!"

"Cum"

"SEVERUS!"

Albus ran out the door.

Harry panted, grunting when the body above collapsed onto him. He moaned when teeth and tongue played with his skin.

"Naughty"

"It was your idea"

Severus grinned.

**********

He really liked this uniform was Harry's thoughts as he clung to his blonde, who had him pinned to the wall and moved brutally inside him, hitting that spot that made his eyes roll back and had him trembling in pleasure.

"Draco, harder"

Draco was never one to deny his mate.

Students and staff jumped at the loud screams.

************

Harry skipped his way to class, the students now use to this behavior paid him not mind. When he passed the headmaster's office he stopped and stared at the stoned statue, a wicked smile dawned his lips, he then resumed his way to class, humming all the way.

* * *

**Here you go, sorry about it being kind of short after so long of not updating, anywhoo what do you think and thanks to all who were so patient with me, I think we have maybe two or three chapters to go before this story is done. **

**And what song do you want Albus to die to. I have one in mind, but I love to here you opinons and how to do think I should kill him off? Tell me please!!!**

**Review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: Slash **

**A/N: I fixed the spelling errors that's it.**

**

* * *

**

Sleep did not come to him that night, not a surprise to the elder wizard. With a deep sigh he got out of his bed and went to his office, he kept the lights low to not wake the sleeping portraits and Fawkes. He eased himself into his chair and looked around his office, shivering at the eerie glow the lights gave. He forced his eyes to look away and forced on the piles of paperwork on his desk, grabbing a quill he began to work. It was twenty minutes later when he heard the footsteps.

He tensed and slowly reached for his wand when the door creaked open, quickly he shot a spell in that direction, eyes widen when he saw that he hit nothing.

"Where are" he snarled, "I know you're here" his voice was frantic and crazed. His breath quicken when a vaguely familiar voice started singing.

**Harry Potter took an axe**

Albus stumbled out of his chair and moved into the middle of the room, posed and ready.

**Gave that Albus 40 whacks**

The hunting voice got closer, yet there was no one.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Headmaster?"

The elder wizard jumped, and faced the front door, where Severus was standing looking at him with vague curiosity. "Severus" he said with a breath of relief, "Something wrong?" the potion master asked.

**When he saw what he had done**

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Albus?"

"That voice"

"I didn't hear anything"

**He gave another 41**

"There see, there it was again!"

"You're hearing things Albus"

"No I'm not!"

"Albus!"

The elder wizard back up, franticly look everywhere around his office, he didn't notice the Severus's smirk.

**Harry Potter took an axe**

His breathing came out in harsh pants, sweat poured down his face, his hands shaky

**Gave the Albus 40 whacks **

His legs stumbled backwards into his desk knocking over objects.

**When he saw what he had done**

The chair behind the desk swirled around.

"Where are you!!!?"

**When he saw what he had done**

"I know you're here! Where are you?"

"_Here" _

Albus whirled around, nearly tripping over his own feet, his eyes widen and his breath hitched.

"Y-You"

**He gave another 41**

**************

Harry looked at his new toy, a childish glee danced in his eyes, he giggled when a hand came down and ruffled his hair.

"You did well my child"

Harry beamed at the praise, "Can I kill him now?" he then asked his mother.

"Not yet"

Magic chuckled at the pout

"But soon, until then why don't you go play with your mates, I think they've missed you"

Harry perked up at the mention of Severus and Draco, he then ran off without a second glance at his mother and new toy. Magic watched him go before looking at the body at her feet.

"Now what shall I do with you Albus?"

*************

Severus looked up when his door opened and Draco came in carrying Harry on his back, the smaller male grinned at him before sliding off and nearly skipping towards him.

"Did you have fun?" Severus asked, cleaning up his work station, knowing full well that he wasn't going to finish now that Harry was here.

"Yep, but Mama says I have to wait a little longer"

"Pity"

"Well until then why don't we have some fun" Draco suggested, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, the blonde then pulled the other closer and nipped at pale skin, Harry purred and leaned back closer.

"Fine but not on the carpet again, the house elves had a hard time getting the stains out from last time"

Harry giggled as he was dragged to the room where he was then dumped onto the soft bouncy bed.

"Sevvie"

"Hm?"

"Why is your bed so bouncy?"

"Because I like it that way"

"Oh, but—"

A heated kiss from the older man silenced him, Harry moaned when a tongue slipped in and played in his mouth, his shivered silently when his clothes were removed and hands played with his nipples.

"HARRY!"

Three pair of eyes glared at the intruder, Sirius ignored it and continued on.

**NOOOOOOO!**

"Albus woke up and is demanding to see you"

**The hell with him, we're about to get some!**

"Well, tell him I'm about to get fucked in the bed"

"Yea I told him that, he just turned red and asked for me to come get you"

Harry whined before looking at his mates

"Quickie?"

The two older males sighed, clearly upset about not having their screw Harry time.

"Fine quickie, but you owe us a week of kinks"

"I agree with Draco, I still haven't gotten a chance to try out the new dildo I got, it's suppose to fuck without the use of an spell or hands"

"And I still want to see you in chains"

"And I'm still in the room"

"Okay!" Harry said cheerfully, ignoring his godfather's remark and moved over onto his hands and knees. Sirius ran out before he could see more.

************

Albus looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way, he tensed slightly when he saw who it was.

"Harry"

"I was about to get some dick and you called me out, so better have a damn got reason or I may just forget about Mama's orders and kill you now" Albus wasn't sure if he was horrified by what Harry said, or the images that popped up in his head, he decided both.

"Actual I do" he said clearing his throat.

"Well?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you old goat, you fucking betrayed me!"

"It was for your own good"

"My own good!? You were going to let me go to Azkaban!"

"Well—"

"You was going make me do all the hard work and you get all the credit and **then **you were going to give away my parents money to a bunch of disgusting smelly Weasels!"

"Harry—"

Harry continued to rant and rave, his magic spark and destroying everything he touched, Albus was glad he was inside this crystal.

"I should kill you now"

Albus tensed

"Or maybe I should give you to Voldie to play with, you know he been dying to see you"

Shit.

"But it's not time yet, so you got a lucky break for now"

Harry turned on his heels and walked away.

"If I were you I wouldn't call for me again"

**I may have to redecorate the walls, hehehehe.**

* * *

**Reveiw Please **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Nursery ryhmes of EVIL! Slash etc**

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update but it's here! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Darken Jade **

Dark green eyes stared at the empty prison with glee.

"He escaped"

"It seems so"

"He would have lived if he had stayed"

"Yes, if only he had stayed a bit longer" Wise grey eyes looked over at the boy who stared at the empty prison. "I assume you had nothing to do with this"

A crazed smiled appeared on the boy's face.

"Very well, you have my permission"

Those green eyes glowed.

* * *

Feet silently as possible moved through the maze like hall, dim blue eyes nervously looked around, expecting a monster or something similar to popped out and eat him.

Which given the circumstances, may be true.

He gave a growl of frustration when he found himself once again at the same place he had passed an hour ago.

He had to get out of here!

Footsteps coming down the hall had him tensing, and with surprising speed for someone his age hid himself behind a suit of armor. As the footsteps came closer he held his breath in anticipation and fear, his heartbeat quickened as they became closer and closer, and then they stopped.

Right in front of the suit of armor.

Albus waited, his wand hand twitching out of instinct.

What felt like hours, but only minutes ticked by until finally the footsteps walked away leaving the old man, much to his mix of discomfort and relief.

Once sure that he was alone, Albus moved from his hiding place to once again find a way out.

* * *

Harry hummed as he entered the room, it was empty expect for a small circular pool in the middle, he kneeled down at the edge and looked into the murky water, his eyes glowed and the murky liquid cleared revealing a picture of Albus trying to escape the castle and failing.

Harry smiled, the man was never getting out, the castle was just like Hogwarts, it had a mind of its own and right now the castle was toying with him.

"Now what shall we do with him?" Harry murmured, the castle's stones vibrated an answer. Harry giggled.

"It sounds like fun, very well" Harry waved his hand over the pool a evil grin on his face.

Elsewhere, Severus and Lucius were in the Kitchens, they and everyone else had heard that Albus had escaped, at first everyone took hold of their wand and headed out the door, until Magic had ordered them to wait and stay out of sight.

"Where do you think he is now?" Lucius asked

"Knowing my Harry, going crazy" Severus answered, while pouring a glass of red wine, Lucius chuckled, as he sipped his tea.

"Whats the difference?"

Severus chuckled, as the kitchen door opened as Hermione stepped in, looking extremely pleased.

"Magic wants us in the hall and she says to bring your wallets"

"…Whats a wallet?"

* * *

Albus sighed as he sat down on the cushion chair, he wasn't sure where he was, and right now didn't care, he spent hours running around the huge castle and had yet found a way out.

**What did I dream?**

Albus stiffen when a drop of water splash upon his head, he looked up but saw no cracks and anything on the ceiling.

**I do not know;  
The fragments fly like chaff.**

More drops fell, quickly the old man scrambled out the chair only to fall into another one that wasn't there minutes ago. More droplets fall, and the room floor began to flood.

The door suddenly busted open and a wave of water rolled in, Albus let out a scream of horror as the wave rose and came crashing down on him. His world was then a swirl of colors and movement, his mind in a panic until everything with dark.

When he came to, he was dry and back in his bubble prison, a bright hot light shining down on him, shakily he stood on his legs and looked around, his heart for a moment stopped beating.

**Yet strange my mind  
Was tickled so**

"Ah you're awake enjoy your nap?"

Harry smiled at him

"W-whats going on?" Albus asked, his eyes never leaving the scene before him, he shivered, all those eyes staring at him.

"Just a little get together" Harry said simple before nodding to Hermione.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, our last item of this evening is the self-proclaimed symbol of light Albus Dumbledore"

Murmurs of excitement flowed through the room, and Albus became more nervous.

"We'll start the bidding at 100 galleons, do I hear 150?"

Harry sat next to Magic with a chuckle, as the bidding for Albus Dumbledore began

**I cannot help but laugh.**

**

* * *

**

We're almost at the end! Who will place the highest bid!

Review Please!


End file.
